In an enterprise setting, information technology (IT) departments can be tasked with managing mobile devices of users to ensure that these devices comply with one or more enterprise policies. If the mobile devices are owned by the enterprise, the IT department can install and configure application on the mobile devices to comply with the enterprise policies. For instances, the IT department can select and install applications that support specific encryption features, specific authentication features, or other features required by an enterprise policy. However, if the mobile devices are owned by the users themselves, this may not be possible. For instance, users may want to user their own, preferred applications installed on their devices.
To ensure that users preferred applications comply with enterprise policies, the IT department can use application wrapping techniques to add features to or remove features from individual applications installed on the client devices of the users. For example, using an application wrapping tool, an IT department could add features, such as encryption, user authentication, or other features, to a third-party application that lacks these features. As a result, the IT department can force third-party applications that users have installed on their mobile devices to comply with enterprise policies.